Current research indicates that 82.1% of African-American women are overweight or obese. Obesity is a serious health problem with numerous co-morbidities. Recent evidence has encouraged researchers to focus their efforts on weight gain prevention in the AA population. Consuming a healthy, energy-balanced diet and engaging in physical activity are important for prevention of weight gain and CVD. However, researchers have identified the presence of psychosocial barriers that detract AA women from engaging in these behaviors. One particular barrier is binge eating disorder (BED), which is associated with severe obesity. By reducing binge eating episodes in AA women, weight gain may be prevented and CVD risk reduced. The purpose of the proposed pilot feasibility study is to test the feasibility and preliminary effect of an 8-week, community-based, Appetite Awareness Training intervention (AAT) for overweight AA women at risk for BED. AAT, a cognitive-behavioral intervention, has been successful in aiding individuals to reduce binge eating and overeating, while also aiding in weight maintenance. AAT also provides instruction and guidance on eating in response to emotion and understanding biological signals of hunger and satiety. The specific aims of the proposed study are: Aim 1: Using an experimental design, assess the feasibility and acceptability of AAT in a community-based sample of overweight AA women who self-report binge eating; Aim 2: Document changes in eating (binges, hunger, satiety, eating self-efficacy, and barriers to healthy eating), CVD risk (body weight, blood pressure, and waist circumference) and psychosocial functioning (quality of life, depressive symptoms) in the intervention group vs. the wait-list control group. We hypothesize that participants in the AAT intervention will report fewer binges, depressive symptoms, and barriers to healthy eating than those in the wait-list control group at the completion of the 8-week trial. The applicant is a 3rd year joint MPH/PhD student whose career goal is to develop a program of intervention research at a research-intensive university that promotes weight maintenance and cardiovascular health in the AA population The proposed study will provide important information to increase the applicant's understanding of engaging overweight/obese AA women in an intervention designed to address psychosocial barriers to the adoption of a healthy lifestyle that supports weight maintenance. The proposed pilot feasibility study will use a community-based sample of approximately 40 women who self-report at least one binge eating episode and will use validated questionnaires for data collection. In addition, focus groups will provide valuable qualitative data on intervention acceptability. The study findings will provide important data on the feasibility of the proposed binge eating intervention for AA women and further the development and refinement of the AAT intervention. These findings will potentially suggest innovative approaches to the intervention delivery that will enhance its reach and also expand the focus on heart health in the AA population.